campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hazel Sharp
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name: Hazel Sharp Gender: Female Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Toyotama-Hime, but she is also a Hunter of Tomoe Gozen, can she be the lt hunter? Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue eyes, tan, freckles, 6'1", never seen without her fathers ring on her finger. Personality: Hazel is a pretty nice girl, except if you geton her bad side. She will kick your butt if ou mess with her, her family, or her friends. She loss music art, hunting and being outside. She is a little shy when she first meets someone, but once she gets to know you, she will decide if she likes you or not. History: Hazel's father met Toyotama-Hime on a cruise. They instantly fell in love, and Blythe time the cruise was over, she was pregnant. Hazel's father wasn't very happy and left as soon as the cruise was over. Oyotama-Hime tried o find him but couldn't. So when she gave birth to Hazel, she had no chioice but to put her in an orphanage. Hazel grew up in the orphanage hating her parents. She knew that both of them were alive, because the people that ran the orphanage old her. She made some friends, but some stayed away from her because she could fight. She always got in Doyle because she would beat up some kids that she hated. She hated the orphanage, and she couldn't wait to get adopted.but she never was adopted. When she was 15 the orphanage was attacked by an Oni, an ogre like creature. It crashed through the door and immediately killed one of the directors. Everyone started to scream and tried o escape but more of the creatures appeared and wouldnt let anyone escape. They then yelled out they wanted the demigod, but no one responded. They then said they would just kill all of us then. The creatures then grabbed one person each, a kid or a leader, and killed them. They did this repeafetly till thee was 5 people left. Hazel couldn't get out. She then turned on her heels and ran for the door. The Oni swooped at her but he missed and then a huge wave of water came from the bathroom right next to Hazel. The monsters then screamed and shouted that she was the demigod. Hazel ran out the door and into the woods. The creatures caught up to her once and badly bruised her and almost killed her when another person came and killed them. The person picked up Hazel and took her to a camp. He explained what she was and what the camp was. While at camp she was claimed by Toyotama-Hime, but she soon discovered the hunters and quickly joined them. Weapons: Bow and Arrow, dagger Username:District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 18:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Catergory:Claimed }}Does that answer your question deshi?X3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC)